


What if? .... (Random SKAM Drabble Scenes)

by stories_and_dreams



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_and_dreams/pseuds/stories_and_dreams
Summary: Some random scenes and moments I have been inspired to write while I've been watching S4. ("What if" this happened...)These were initially posted on my tumblr page, but I've decided to gather them and also post them here. There will not be regular updates, only whenever a scene pops into my head.





	1. Dirty Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter comes from the text between Isak and Sana during the first week after Isak and Even moved in together, when he teasingly asks Sana to come help them move a washing machine up the multiple flights of stairs to their apartment.

Isak hummed and snuggled into the warm body next to him. Through his sleep-hazy brain he heard Even murmuring something as he brushed his lips over Isak’s forehead.

“Mmm-mmm,” he mumbled, refusing to open his eyes. Until the mattress dipped and his head fell from Even’s shoulder down to the hard mattress.

“Hey…” he grumbled. His heart settled as he heard Even’s chuckle from across the room, followed by the sound of the bathroom door and the shower starting. Smiling, he grabbed for Even’s pillow and crushed it to his cheek, and let sleep pull him under again.

A half-hour later he woke again and decided he’d better get up too. He heard Even puttering around in the kitchen. By now he was accustomed to Even waking before him. Even was sleeping much better than he had when they first got together, but he still needed less sleep than Isak. That was just who he was.

After a quick shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into the bedroom to grab some clothes. He frowned as he opened the closet door to bare hangers and no clothes. Turning to pull out a dresser drawer he was surprised to find it empty as well, sans one lonely sock.

The next two drawers were empty as well. He swiveled around and looked at the overflowing hamper and the large pile of clothes on the floor next to it. He picked up a t-shirt from the top and smelled it, wrinkling his nose at the foul odor. He tried three more shirts and shorts, all with the same result. Well, they had been working—and sweating—with all of the moving and unpacking this week.

He headed to the kitchen. “Baby, where are—“ Isak stopped in his tracks. Even was…naked. Totally, completely…naked.

“Good morning!” Even’s sunny smile broke over his face as he held out a plate to Isak. 

Isak’s eyebrows rose. “Umm…were you…cooking naked?” 

“Yes,” Even replied, still smiling.

Isak tilted his head. “Why—”

“We have no clean clothes, baby.” Even answered matter-of-factly.

Isak gestured toward the living room where there were still a few boxes to unpack. “So there must be another box—”

“No.” Even said, turning back toward the sink. “All the clothes are unpacked. And we’ve been too busy to do the laundry.”

Isak nodded once. “Yeah. Well, we’d better get it done, school starts up again tomorrow.” He headed through the doorway before turning back toward Even again, with an animated look on his face. “Wait, we don’t have a washing machine!”

Even nodded calmly as he washed a dish in the sink. “I know, we have to go pick it up today.”

Isak gave Even the once over, heart beating wildly, but not for the reason it normally did when he gazed at his naked boyfriend. Next he glanced down at himself.

“Even!” he said, his voice rising loudly. “We’re naked! We can’t go pick up a fucking washing machine like this!" 

Even turned to him with a blank, innocent look on his face. “Why not?”

Isak could only stare at Even. Soon Even’s lips turned up into a smile as he winked at him. Isak rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s humor.

Even crossed the room and took Isak’s face in his hands. He bent slightly and placed a quick, tender kiss on Isak’s lips. “Relax, baby. We’ll just have to throw on the least-dirty clothes we have until we get back with the washing machine.”

Isak scrunched his face up. “They’re kind of…disgusting.”

Even smiled. “Then maybe once they get a whiff of us, the salesperson will give us a good deal, to get us to leave their store as quickly as possible, yeah? Now hurry up and eat your breakfast so we can go.”

Isak laughed, then frowned when he looked down at his plate. He groaned. “Really Even…cheese toasties… _again_?”

Even shrugged. “We need to go to the grocery store too." 

Isak sighed. “Is there anything we _do_ have?”

“We have plenty of lube, thanks to Eskild’s housewarming basket.” Even waggled his eyebrows at Isak.

“Fucking Eskild,” Isak muttered under his breath.

 

 


	2. Even's Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little darker, more angst...It occurs after Sana and Even have their conversation at her locker, where we finally find out that she does indeed know Even, and she knows about his past. But Even still hasn't told Isak yet.

_"You forget what you want to remember, and you remember what you want to forget."*_

The words were marching into his brain, repeating themselves on an endless loop. He’d been staring at the page for…he didn’t even know how long now. The words taunted him and he was incapable of continuing on to the next sentence. 

Not that he had wanted to read his assignment anyway. Not that he wanted to sit on this couch. Not that he wanted to do anything but curl up in bed and just…hide.

_"You forget what you want to remember, and you remember what you want to forget."_

Isak was in the kitchen studying at their tiny kitchen table. The doorway between the two rooms was just big enough that Even could see Isak, his face contorted in confusion as he kept looking back and forth between his textbook and his paper.

Isak had been quiet and a little withdrawn today, only engaging socially when he had to, around Sana and Jonas. Even had finally mastered up the courage to ask him if he was okay, fearing the answer he might get. But Isak just said he was tired and left the conversation at that.

Even knew he should do more, but he just…couldn’t. His energy level was nearly empty and he knew what was coming next if he didn’t fight it. It was taking every little fight he had left to remain here, in the living room on their lumpy couch. Yes, Isak had witnessed his depression before but…this was different. They were living together now. There was no escape. And that was making his skin crawl too…that he couldn’t leave, he couldn’t take a breather for a minute, for an hour, for a day. Isak would know. Isak would worry. Isak might not be here when he got back.

_"You forget what you want to remember, and you remember what you want to forget."_

Even gave in and closed his eyes, as his heart rate sped up. He was remembering too much these days about what he wanted to forget. Bakka. The boys. Mikael.

He knew what was bothering Isak. He knew Isak was anxious. He knew Isak wanted to know about Mikael.

And a part of him knew Isak _should_ know about Mikael. About what had went down at Bakka. But a bigger part of him didn’t want Isak to know. He couldn’t bring himself to tell him. He knew what it was like to lose people close to you, people who “said they’d always have your back.”

_"You forget what you want to remember, and you remember what you want to forget."_

When Isak was gone, would he begin to forget? With time, would he forget how warm Isak’s body felt next to his? Would he forget the touch of Isak’s hands in his? The feel of his soft lips on his? The way his face lit up when he smiled?

Oh God he could feel Isak’s hands now, his fingers running though his hair. 

“Even? Baby?”

Even opened his eyes to see Isak bending over him. He was really stroking Even’s hair, that had not been a memory.

Isak smiled gently at him. “If you’re that tired why don’t you just go to bed. I’ve got a bit more work yet.”

Even just stared at him, trying to memorize every inch of Isak’s face, to burn it into his brain. For later.

Isak’s smile faded as he tilted his head, his eyes never leaving Even.

Even found his lips moving but the words weren’t ready to come out.

“It’s okay. Please don’t look so sad,” Isak said quietly. “I’m not going anywhere. No matter what.”

“But…”

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready.” Isak’s was barely audible but Even heard the break in his voice. He pressed his forehead to Even’s. “I’ll be here.” 

Even closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing in. And out. In and out. How did this boy love him? How did he deserve this boy’s beautiful unconditional love?

It took every ounce of strength he had but he forced his eyelids open to look at Isak. 

“Finish your work,” he said softly. “Then we’ll both go to bed. Together.”

 

* * *

 

 

*A quote from Cormac McCarthy’s book, _The Road_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. This Tine is Different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene jumps back to Season 3, it is the O Helga Natt scene from Even's POV, but it was inspired by the scene in Season 4 where Yousef tells Sana about Even and Mikael and how Even tried to kill himself. We know that Mikael still has Even's contact info in his phone, so I wondered if he still had any of Even's texts. And then I thought, what if Even texted Mikael right before his suicide attempt, just as he is texting Isak before (what is assumed to be) his potential second suicide attempt? So yes, trigger warnings for this chapter as it references suicide.

  _A different place in the universe we are together for all eternity, remember that._

Even's fingers stopped tapping the screen. The tiny cursor blinking patiently, waiting for his next move. He wasn't sure there was anything more to say, anything more he could say, but he also knew the message didn't seem complete somehow. 

He didn't know why he was writing this text, he knew his words wouldn't mean anything  They hadn't last time and they wouldn't now. He was alone then and he would be alone now. Again.

He had thought this time would be different though. No, he _knew_ this time was different. He felt different, he felt...so much _more_.

Last time he'd been a huge fucked up mess...Of course, now he knew he had been in the beginnings of a manic episode but at the time his feelings confused him–he fought with them, he fought against them. And when he finally couldn't take it anymore, when he finally took a leap...it had all gone horribly wrong.

It had been such a troubled time for him. He'd been with Sonja for a while, and he liked her. But then he started finding himself attracted to guys too. It was new, and he was trying to figure out why he felt this way, what it meant. 

Mikael was his best friend—had been for so long—and he was so affectionate. In hindsight Even could look back and realize that was just how Mikael was with everybody. But at the time, with these new feelings inside him, Even mistook Mikael's nature. He built a story in his head of how they should be together, and it just kept growing and growing until one day Mikael had given him a hug goodbye, like always, and when they pulled apart, Even kissed him.

Even felt his heart rate speeding up and he closed his eyes and tried to center his breathing like his therapist had taught him. In. Out. In Out.

The time after that kiss was one of the darkest times in Even's life. But it was in the past. It was too painful to go back there and relive everything. It was better to just keep it buried.

Opening his eyes he saw the tissue holder on the wall, and of course it brought the image of Isak up in his mind. Beautiful, sweet, sexy Isak. His heart just filled with joy when he thought of him. From the moment he saw Isak he just wanted to be near him. To touch him. To see him smile.

After the disastrous experience with Mikael, after he had finally gotten himself back on track at a new school, the last thing he needed was this again. But... it was Isak.

It was Isak. He was drawn to him and he just felt like things would be different. 

As he thought those words again, it finally clicked for him. Why it _was_ different with Isak. And what was missing from his message.

He quickly typed three words and then hit the send button before he changed his mind. The whoosh sound echoed hollowly in the empty bathroom.

_Love you, Even_

Love. It was love. At least on Even's part. He loved Isak.

It was possible Isak might have loved him too. Except that Isak didn't want "mentally ill people around him." And that was Even wasn't it? He was sick. Crazy. Damaged. It was a part of him that was never going to go away. It would drive everyone from him. He would always be alone.

He stared down at his phone. Nothing. No sounds. No words. No bubble. Silence.

There had been no response that night and there was not going to be a response now. Mikael hadn't wanted him. Isak didn't want him either.

He pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on. His legs felt so heavy but he managed to move, one step at a time. He would go outside, sit on their bench for a while until he was ready for...whatever he decided to do next. He had a bottle of pills stashed in a box in his closet. He kept them there, where no one, not even his mother, knew they were there. Most of the time it was just the comfort of knowing they were there, if he ever wanted them. Maybe tonight he would want them.

The brisk cool air hit him as he entered through the exit door to the outside. He glanced up as he walked...

And then his feet stopped moving. And he stared. A boy stood in the street, in the darkness. Looking at him.

Isak.

He couldn't believe...Isak. Isak had really come. 

Walking closer, Even tried not to get his hopes up. Maybe Isak was there to yell at him. Or tell him goodbye. Yep, that was probably it.

When he and Isak were standing close enough to touch they both stopped. Isak leaned in and their faces nuzzled together.  

Even closed his eyes and prayed that this was not a dream. _Please let this be real,_ he thought. _Oh please don't let him leave now._

He felt Isak's cold hands on his face and heard whispered words that changed his whole world.

_You are not alone._

 

You are not alone.

 


	4. In Another Universe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I almost posted this as a separate story on its own, but then decided to just post it here, since it does reference the karaoke night. This really and truly is an AU chapter — it's a fun little twist, where one of the "infinite" Isaks and Evens in other universes stayed home the night of the karaoke party to watch the Gullraten Awards. :)

_Another Isak and Even in another universe…(where, yes, the curtains are yellow.)_

 

**Jonas:**   
_Hey are you and your boy coming out to the karaoke thing? Heading over with Mags and Mahd now._

Isak looked over at the couch and sighed. His “boy” was all settled in, pizza and popcorn on the coffee table, two beers, and setting up his lap top. With an excited smile on his face.

Isak typed a response.

_No, we’re staying in. Some big-deal awards show he wants to watch._

**Jonas:**

_Ah…ok. Have fun with that.:-P_

Isak put his phone in his pocket and walked over to flop down on the couch. Greeted by the hottest guy with the biggest smile ever, he could hardly complain about a night in, he thought to himself.

“It’s almost time,” Even said, setting the laptop on the table amidst the food. The live stream of the awards show was running on the screen. He pulled a piece of pizza from the box and handed it to Isak with a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, baby,” Isak said.

The awards were the Gullruten awards, for Norwegian TV shows. Isak had never watched them before, or paid much attention to them, but Even had been talking about them for weeks. He was particularly enthralled over these two actors who were nominated in the people’s choice category.

The actors, Henrik Holm and Tarjei Sandvik Moe played a gay couple on this teen drama from NRK. When Even had found out one weekend that Isak had never seen the show, he made Isak sit down and they marathoned the entire ten episodes of season three, the season that featured the gay couple. Even went on and on about how important this storyline was and how beautifully filmed it was. He even thought the storyline was similar to their own. Isak didn’t really see the similarities. He had shrugged at the end and said “Sure it was all right.” To which Even had just looked at him in exasperation and told him he was “hopeless and had a cold, cold heart.”

Isak _didn’t_ tell Even how many times he had watched and rewatched the show when Even wasn’t around. Or how he shed a tear every time during the infamous “O Helga Natt” scene when the couple reunite on screen. And yeah he also didn’t tell Even he thought the two actors were kind of hot.

Even threw his arm over the top of the sofa and Isak cuddled in close as they watched the show and ate their pizza.

Even whooped every time the actors appeared on screen. During one funny moment the show did a Kiss Cam and zoomed in on Henrik and Tarjei and they were good sports, going along with the gag—and then some.

“Whoa,” Even laughed. “They really went for it!”

He turned to Isak and raised an eyebrow playfully before leaning in for a kiss. Isak played hard to get turning his head, but it was only for show. He always gave into Even. When they finally came up for air a few minutes later, Isak looked into Even’s beautiful eyes, as Even smiled happily at him.

“When you are nominated for a Gullruten, I suppose I will have to go with you as your date, and kiss you on the Kiss Cam?” Isak asked playfully.

Even cocked his head and widened his eyes. “You’d better! Although…I might take that Tarjei Sandvik Moe…he’s fucking hot!”

Isak elbowed him in the ribs and Even laughed and played hurt before wrapping his arms around Isak and kissing him all over his face.

They had moved on to the popcorn by the time the People’s Choice awards finally came up. Even threw popcorn in the air and hooted and hollered when the actors and the show won their respective awards. Isak forgot himself and joined in, as excited as Even.

When the show was over, Even turned the laptop off and leaned back to look at Isak who, still snuggled under Even’s arm, had his eyes closed sleepily.

“Thank you for staying home and watching with me,” Even said. “I hope you didn’t mind not going out tonight.”

Isak open his eyes. He really had wanted to hang with the boys tonight. “Nei, it’s okay,” he said. He had this strange feeling that maybe this had been the better choice, but he wasn’t sure why.


	5. Mr. and Mrs. Bakkoush Meet Sana's Best Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sana's parents and I love that we get to see them a lot this season, unlike most Skam parents. I love that they are so welcoming to Sana's and Elias's friends. So, after Sana and Isak have their talk, she is maybe thinking about how she never brings friends over to her parents, that maybe they should meet her "best bud." :)

_End of S4 Ep. 7. Isak and Sana sitting on the bench, silent._

 

Sana sneaks a look at Isak, he is staring down at the grass and fiddling with the hem of his jacket. Pulling out her phone she starts typing.

 

 

**_Mamma, are you home?_ **

_Yes, habitti, Pappa and I both._

**_Is Elias there?_ **

_No, he won’t be home till iftar._

 

 

Sana turns to Isak. “What are you doing now?”

“Nothing. I’m done for the day.”

“Is Even free?”

He shrugs and furrows his brows as he pulls out his phone. “I can check.”

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Sana opens the door and drops her bag on the floor. 

“This car has a security system and you don’t need keys to start it. You push the button. And it has the computer screen that runs everything!” Sana’s father is saying.

“Ah, but it is so expensive! We should—” Sana’s mother protests.

“But we can afford it.” 

“That doesn’t mean we need it. We need to discuss this some more.”

Sana’s father mutters something in Arabic. 

“Halla,” Sana calls out toward the living room, where her parents are. 

“Halla, habitti!” They call back in unison. 

Sana turns back toward the open door, where a very hesitant Isak and Even stand just outside the threshold. Isak looks unsure, and Even looks like a scared rabbit, nervous and ready to turn tail at any moment.

Her face softens as she looks at them. “It’s okay,” she says quietly.

They come in and start toeing off their shoes.

“Sana, who is with you?” Her father calls out.

“Um…two friends.”

Her parents both come out into the hall, and her mother gasps.

“Even!” she cries out.

His lips quirk into an uneasy smile.

Sana’s mother rushes over and pulls him into a big hug. “Oh Even, it’s so good to see you. How are you?” Even returns her hug with a huge smile and watery eyes. As they pull apart she takes his face in her hands and they converse quietly between themselves.

Sana’s father watches approvingly before he turns his attention to Sana.

“Pappa, this is Isak, my friend and biology partner. He helped me study for the exam.”

Sana’s father’s eyes light up as he comes forward to shake Isak’s hand. “Biology partner! Wonderful! How is my girl doing?”

Isak, whose eyes had been trained on Even and Mrs. Bakkoush, glances quickly between Sana and her father. “Ah…she is really the one who helped me this time. I’m sure she will have a 6, no problem.” Isak’s shoulders relax and he grins back.

Sana blushes and rolls her eyes but doesn’t dispute Isak’s comment.

Her father pats Isak’s shoulder and smiles broadly. “I told her she had nothing to worry over!”

Even and Mrs. Bakkoush had stopped chatting. Stepping forward carefully, Even takes Isak’s hand in his and pulls him closer to Sana’s mother. “This is Isak, my boyfriend,” he says quietly, looking back and forth anxiously between Isak and Mrs. Bakkoush.

Isak’s eyes widen nervously and he raises his hand in a shaky wave.

Mrs. Bakkoush’s eyebrows raise and she smiles warmly. “Boyfriend? Ah, welcome Isak!” She wraps Isak in the same comfortable hug she gave to Even. Pulling back she gives Isak a quick once-over. Her eyes flick over to Even with an impish smile. “He’s cute!”

“And smart! He studies biology with Sana,” Mr. Bakkoush calls out.

Isak blushes furiously. Even laughs. “He is, he is a genius!” Even squeezes Isak’s hand and leans in to kiss Isak’s cheek quickly.

“Are you boys hungry?” Sana’s mother asks.

“Oh no, no thank you Mrs. Bakkoush.” Even quickly says.

“Are you sure?” She tries.

“No, we know you’re fasting, we don’t want to—” Even explains. 

Sana’s mother waves him off. “Eh, no no!” she protests. “You are not fasting, you can eat!” She wraps an arm through Even’s and pulls him toward the kitchen. “Come. I made some chebakia for iftar tonight, there is plenty.”

Isak and Mr. Bakkoush follow them into the kitchen, Mr. Bakkoush asking Isak something about the biology exam.

Sana’s shoulders relax and a soft, relieved smile crosses her face.

 


	6. Cheering Up Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to cheer Magnus up after he finds out about Vilde.

_The boy squad has gathered at Magnus’s house to cheer him up._

 

The paused FIFA game flickered on the TV screen and the coffee table is filled with empty beer cans and potato chip bags. Magnus was still slumped back against the couch, staring into space.

Isak, Jonas and Mahdi took turns sipping their beer, looking at Magnus, looking at each other, and trying awkward starts at conversations. Sana had texted Isak and even Magnus himself, promising that Vilde had not cheated. Magnus had talked to Vilde. But he was still upset. Vilde was his first real relationship, and he had fallen hard for the girl. Even with all the evidence that she really had been faithful, Magnus’s world was still rocked.

 

_Just got off work, are you home?_

Isak checked the message from Even on his phone.

**_No. Still at Mags._ **

_How’s he doing?_

**_Not good._ **

_Ok. Heading over. Love you. <3_

**_< 3_ **

****

Isak glanced over at Magnus and frowned. He looked at Jonas and raised his eyebrows. Jonas mouthed a silent “What?” Isak nodded his head toward Magnus. Jonas shrugged his shoulders and Isak rolled his eyes.

Isak thought their exchange had been subtle, but Magnus caught it. He exhaled loudly and shifted on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees and running his hand through his hair several times.

“Listen guys, I appreciate this, but really you don’t have to hang out here, I know you’ve got other things you’d rather do. Go… find a party or whatever. I’m okay.”

He was not okay, they all knew it.

Jonas leaned forward. “Look bro, we’ve all been there, we’ve all had girls cheat on us at one point or another. I mean remember me and Eva? When she hooked up with Chris?”

Magnus looked at him for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. What did you do?

“What did I—?” Jonas sputtered for a moment, then squinted as he thought. “Um…I broke up with her.”

Isak and Mahdi both groaned, as Magnus hid his face in his hands 

“But, like we had so much other shit between us!” Jonas called out. “You and Vilde don’t have the problems we had!”

Isak decided to give it a try next. He was sitting next to Magnus so he leaned forward too, so that he was mimicking Magnus’s body language, and so that he could talk close to him. “Look I know—really know—how shitty you feel. Remember when Even went back to Sonja, or I thought he went back to Sonja…well okay you guys didn’t know it at the time because you didn’t even know we had a thing,” Isak was rambling. “But, like, I was a mess,” he finished.

Magnus leaned his head up and looked at Isak. “So what did you?”

“Um…” Isak glanced over at Mahdi. “Uh…I hit Mahdi.”

Now it was Jonas’s turn to groan. Mahdi just shook his head.

They were all silent again for a few minutes. 

“All right, Jesus Christ,” Mahdi grumbled as he stood up. He spread his arms out. “Come on.”

The other boys just looked at him in confusion.

Mahdi gestured with his hands in a “come at me” movement. “Go ahead, give it your best shot.”

“This is a one-time limited offer, Magnus. Come on and hit me.” 

“Nah, man—“ Magnus started to protest, but Mahdi interrupted him.

“No come on, bro. Do it.”

“Seriously? Magnus said incredulously.

“Seriously. Now come on, before I change my mind.”

Magnus looked at Isak. “Did it help you?”

Isak winced. “Not really.”

Magnus finally stood. He took a couple more steps toward Mahdi. He looked down at him then shook his head and turned away, a smile on his face, at least.

“What? Mahdi challenged.

Magnus let out a laugh. “I can’t hit you, man.” 

“Why not?” He reached out and gave Magnus a shove.

“Aw, don’t, man,” Magnus said.

“Come on,” Mahdi was not letting it go.

Magnus sighed and tilted his head, facing Mahdi again. Finally he reached out and gave Mahdi a feeble shove.

“Oh come on, bro,” Mahdi taunted. “You can do better than that.”

Magnus gave a harder shove the second time, but it was still pretty wimpy.

“Dude, that seriously the best you’ve got? No wonder Vilde was chatting up that Elias. ”

Magnus came at him quicker and stronger that time, giving him a hard shove that knocked Mahdi backward two feet and on to the sofa chair behind him. 

Magnus’s eyes went wide and he rushed over to tower over Mahdi. “Dude, are you okay? Shit, man, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

Mahdi burst out laughing. Magnus reached out a hand to help pull him back up to standing. Magnus immediately threw his arms around him in a hug. “I’m so sorry!”

Mahdi gently shoved him away, keeping his hands on Magnus’s arms. “Chill, my man. It’s okay. I told you to hit me. Now, do you feel better?” 

Magnus stood up straighter. “Eh…maybe?” 

Mahdi held out his hand and they did a “bro hand clasp”. “All right, then,” Mahdi said as he grinned,

Suddenly Magnus looked at him with a twinkle in his eye and a big grin. “Hey, can I tell everyone at school I went all jihad on you?”

 


	7. Even's Reunion with the Balloon Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing another scene (that will be now be ch. 8 when it's done) when this idea popped up to me.  
> And it gave me the chance to bring up something I’ve always wanted to use -- that if Even had never came left Bakka, he never would have met Isak. :)

"Halla!"

Isak glanced up from his laptop to see Even bursting in the door, and slipping out of his shoes. His face was flushed and a huge smile lit up his whole face.  

"Halla," Isak answered back. He offered his cheek up when Evan swooped in for a warm, sloppy kiss. "Were you at Sana & Elias's all this time?" he asked Even, studying him closely. 

Even had essentially made peace with Elias and Mikael and his other friends from Bakka, chatting and hanging out with them at Eva's birthday party. But today Elias had invited him over to "hang with the boys." Isak had been with Even when he got the text and watched the anxiety and indecision he warred with before Isak finally encouraged him to accept. 

"Yes," Even called out from the kitchen. "Oh wow!" he exclaimed. "I didn't realize I was gone that long." 

Four hours wasn't really that long, but as much as Isak had been encouraging to Even to go, he too had anxiety over how things would go. He truly believed the reunion with his friends was something Even needed, but he also didn't want Even to be further hurt if the situation went badly. 

"That's okay. I've just been studying anyway," Isak lied. Well, he did get some studying done at first, but as time crept on and Even didn't come home, he lost concentration and started to worry.

Even came out of the kitchen gulping huge swallows from a large glass of water. "Time just got away from me babe."

"So things went okay, then?" 

"It was so chill," Even said, face all aglow. He immediately started laughing. "As soon as I walked in, they all hugged me, and then Mutta started ragging on me that it was great to see me but that I still owed him 5 kroner." Laughing and animated, Even kept going on about some silly games they played and how they all argued and razzed each other about music and movies they liked. They dished about old schoolmates from Bakka and caught up on things Even had missed.

Even flopped down on the bed next to Isak. He had a thoughtful look on his face at first then chuckled out loud. "Elias is still hung up on this girl Isabell. They were always kind of together-then not together, you know what I mean?" He glanced at Isak for confirmation but then continued on. "Anyway, he's apparently still talking with her."

He turned to Isak with a big smile. "They invited me to join them for one of their YouTube videos, we filmed it today too."

Isak's eyebrows shot up and he smirked. "Wow." He looked down at his book. "So... you had a good time."

Even sighed. "Yeah. It was great."

"That's good. I know you've missed them." He gave Even a forced smile.

"We talked on the video about my suicide attempt."

Isak whipped around, a surprised but concerned look on his face. "You did? What did they... are you—"

"They were cool about it." Even said nonchalantly. Isak's eyes searched Even's face intently but his expression was serene.  

"And you...were okay talking about it?" Isak remembered when Even had finally told him, and how anxious and afraid Even had been. Isak reached out and touched Even's hand.

Even turned his head to look at Isak and he squeezed Isak's hand tightly in reassurance. He wasn't quite smiling but his lips quirked up and his face was free of any tension. "It was okay," he said quietly. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't feel comfortable. But when Adam asked...I just felt like I needed to be honest with them. And it doesn't bother me anymore to talk about it, like it used to."

Isak nodded. He was glad Even felt that way, he really was. "So...now that you're hanging out with the boys again, and they are so cool with everything...do you regret leaving Bakka?"  _And coming to Nissen_  was the rest of that question that Isak couldn't bring himself to ask out loud. Isak looked down at his book, instead of at Even, but Even would have none of that. 

"Nei," he said vehemently. His fingers found Isak's cheek and gently nudged him until he turned to face Even. "Look at me," he said quietly.

Isak's eyes met Even's cautiously. Even cocked his head and held Isak's gaze intently. "There is a part of me that regrets pulling away from the boys, now that I know better, yes. But leaving Bakka and coming to Nissen was the best decision I have ever made in my life. If I were given the choice a hundred times, I would make the same decision a hundred times, without a second thought." Even smiled then and stroked Isak's face tenderly. "If I hadn't come to Nissen, I never would have met you." 

Isak's face heated and the smile that slowly broke out on his face was instantaneous. They came together for a kiss…soft, insistent and reassuring lips melding perfectly together. They broke apart finally, foreheads still touching. "Mannen I mit liv," Even said softly.  

Isak grinned. "And don't you forget it," he said. Even grinned back and they kissed again, a soft, closed mouth peck. 

"Jeg elsker deg." Even said.

"Jeg elsker deg," Isak said back.

They both leaned back down on the bed, Isak settling into the crook of Even's arm as he turned back to his book.

"They asked about you, you know," Even said. "How we met."

"They did?" Isak asked, not looking away from his book.

"Yeah, they said we make a good couple, very cute together." Even smiled and tugged Isak closer.

Isak grinned cheekily. “We are, we are the cutest.”

Even just laughed and kissed Isak's cheek again.

 

 


End file.
